His Everything
by ABANDONEDGOTORILEYL.POTTER
Summary: Fem!Abused!Harry. What if Paislee (Fem!Harry) did in fact have a Daddy but he lived all the way in New York, in Stark Tower, oblivious to her existence. Sorry for crappy summery!
1. Chapter 1

His Everything

_Chapter 1: The Letter That Changed Everything_

Tony Stark sat his desk bored out of his mind. He had all his work done, Pepper was in Chicago for a business trip and it was raining outside. So, with nothing else important to do, he started to play Flappy Bird on his phone. He was enjoying (in meaning that he was about to kill the bird from Satan) his activities until a letter flew in the window and hit him hard on the back of his head. 'What the hell?' he thought in surprise as eh picked up the envelope that read:

Tony Stark

Second Bedroom on the left

Stark Tower

New York, NY

'Alrighty then' he thought as he ripped open the envelope that contained the letter that would unknowingly change his life.

_Dear Mr. Stark,_

_I am sorry the information I am about to share with you is being told through this very letter but I have no choice. _

That doesn't sound good.

_Do you remember a girl named Lily Evans?_

Yes, Lily; she was that hot red head he dated for about 2 years

_Well I am sorry to inform you she has passed away 2 ½ years ago. But after you ended your relationship, she discovered she had fallen pregnant_

Wait….what?

_8 months into her pregnancy an old classmate from her boarding school by the name of James Potter married her. On July 31__st__, 1980; Paislee Rae Potter was born into the world. 1 ½ years later, James and Lily were murdered by an evil mass murderer by the name of Voldemort and Paislee was sent to live with her relatives._

_It has come to my attention that Paislee is being mistreated at her relatives and I am positive she would love living with her father. The address she is currently living at is Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Surrey is a small town 4 miles south from London. I hope this letter finds you well._

_~MM_

Tony was beyond shocked. From that moment on, nothing else mattered besides his daughter. Paislee Rae; has a nice ring to it. As much as he wanted to get her right now he had to do 2 things. 1) Make a room for her and 2) Tell Pepper. But while he was doing this he didn't know the true horrors that lingered inside Number 4 Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Rescuing Paislee_

… = Tony's POV

…. =Paislee's POV

….. =Other Person's POV

WARNING! MENTION OF SEXUAL ABUSE CONTENT!

6 days later…

"Jarvis, if Ms. Potts comes home early tell her I will be back shortly." Tony told his robot companion (?)* "Will do, Mr. Stark." Jarvis replied as Tony made his way to his privet jet.

_One 3 hour jet ride and 1 taxi trip to #4 privet drive later….._

Ugh! Tony hated this neighborhood already. It was too…..normal. And normal, to him anyways, sucked balls on the highest level possible. The taxi finally stopped at #4 Privet Drive and, unlike the other houses, had an eerie feeling to it; like something was extremely wrong. That was going to change right now.

….

Terrified. That was one of the many words, alongside confused and distressed, that described Paislee at that moment in time. She felt her tiny malnourished body vibrate against the freezing cold floor as she hugged her stuffed duck, Ducky, tightly against her chest. Her baby blue eyes were sealed shut from trying to avoid nightmares that frequented her every moment. Paislee laid on her 'bed', which was only two thin blankets on the floor, with her tiny two year old sized body that in which was swimming in an oversized tank top that was four times the size of her even. Her uncle had come home last night drunker than ever and did bad 'things' to her that still confused Paislee onto an extraordinary level…..which made it five times more terrifying. She didn't understand why she was being treated like this when she did nothing wrong! She did her chores, she didn't burn his food, and she didn't speak a single syllable. So why was she being treated this way? Maybe her uncle was right; maybe she was a freak. Paislee was silently crying when she heard the locks on her cupboard being ripped off and she didn't want to take any chances and tried to hide on the right hand side of her 'bed'. She wasn't expecting that the person who ripped of the locks WAS NOT her 'Uncle' Vernon, but someone who would give Paislee something she had never remembered of receiving before: Love.

…

Tony knocked onto the wooden door and waited for an answer. He was wearing a white suit with a maroon button up, long sleeved shirt. The door opened to reveal a pale and bruised woman with a horse like face. "Hello my name is Tony Stark." He introduced to the woman. She looked worried at the hand then decided he meant no harm. She took the offer and shook his hand. "My name is Petunia Dursley; please come in." She said as she led him into the sitting room. When they sat in the sitting room, Tony didn't hesitate to get straight to the point.

"Mrs. Dursley I have just learned that your niece, Paislee, is my daughter from an unknown writer. If you would, may you please sign these forms that just state I'm not kidnapping my daughter?" He asked as he placed the orange envelope in front of her.

Petunia Dursley was beyond shocked. "Mr. Stark, I am pleased that you do in fact want to love and care for Paislee but I have to explain a couple of things first." She sadly explained. Tony immediately became worried; what the hell is going on? "My husband, Vernon, is a major alcoholic. And when he drinks, he is very….abusive. And he turns the abuse towards me, my son Dudley and worst out of all of us: Paislee. I am in the process of divorcing Vernon and getting the kids and myself out of this hell hole and I love both of my little darlings with all my heart, I truly do. So if you promise to love Paislee more than life itself then I will sign your forms." She completed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tony was too disturbed and distressed to even give any thought of talking. All he could manage was a shaky nod and Petunia signed the forms. "Where's Paislee?" Was the first thing he croaked out with shakiness evident in his voice. "In the cupboard under the stairs." Petunia croaked out as well and pointed him to the direction of where his daughter resided.

Tony immediately sprinted towards the cupboard and ripped the locks off the cupboard (Noting adrenaline rush) and swung the cupboard open the small space to reveal a sight that would have been to disturbing and horrifying to place in a modern horror movie.

On the far right side of the cupboard where two blankets lay, there was a small girl with shards of beer bottles sprinkled inside her curly dark brown locks and curled up into a tight ball. She had black, purple and blue bruises spread across her dainty body and was shaking like there was no tomorrow. You could hear her whimper as she slowly inhaled and exhaled the existing air.

Tony knelt down and stared sadly at his daughter. "Hello Sweetheart." He called as soft as he possibly could with current anger boiling up inside of him. The small girl painfully lifted her head up with her haunted baby blue eyes staring right back at him. "W-Who are you?" She stuttered as she looked at him with some sort of confusion.

"I'm your Daddy, Sweetheart." He warmly explained to the four year old. "I-I H-Have a D-Daddy?" She asked with her eyes lighting up with hope, excitement and still confusion. Tony nodded softly and Paislee smile for the first time she remembered doing so.

Tony saw the girl with a stuffed toy duck that was locked inside of her arms with pink cursive that read 'Paislee' on the back of its head and figured that was the only thing she had in her value at this fucking hell hole (of course quoted by no other than Petunia Dursley not five seconds earlier) and gathered the small year old angel in his arms and made his way to the taxi.

Paislee fell asleep in her Daddy's lap the second they entered the yellow car and stayed that way the rest of the way home.

'Life will be good' she confirmed in her thoughts.

Hello my magnificent minions! Sorry I haven't been posting lately...something very personal came up and I have been an emotional wreck. I am trying to just forget about it for now and keep posting for lovelies! Thank you for all of your support, I really appreciate it a lot. And give all of your love, hugs and cookies (Okay maybe not ALL of your cookies...just most of them^_^) to my bestie kakashasgirl2010! Love ya!

Please review...it would make my entire day if you did

Byee!

P.S- I changed my username to Riley Lillian Potter in dedication to my favorite OC from my other story I am currently writing, The Broken Hearted.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings My Minions...

You know, I have no excuse really, being gone this long and worrying you guys so much...and I really am sorry. I am also sorry for not updating on two stories: Happy Endings and Broken Hearted. So, I re read through them and I am really embarrassed by the quality of them. I mean, they are so bad that I cant branch off from where I had left off. So, I found a grand solution to this.

For the next few weeks (most likely more, knowing how much homework I still have to do in that time), I am going to rewriting these stories, giving them the proper care and apriciation they need. As for Unexpected Blessings and His Everything...I have a lot written on the both of them and a lot of story development still going on...so just hang in there for a bit.

I want to thank you guys for being there, and I hope I am forgiven with time.

I will see you in the future my beautiful minions.

Byee!


End file.
